Velvet and Stones
by the female apophis
Summary: A little future fic about Jack and Sam...


**Velvet and Stones**

By: the female apophis

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them, never will. Enough said.

**Rating**: PG

**Pairings**: S/J (DUH!)

**Archive**: Only if you ask me first.

**Summary**: Honestly, if I tell you, it will give it away!

**Song**: Maybe

**Other Stuff:** Doubtful.

**A/N**: I was listening to a song, and this just kinda came to me. Hope you enjoy!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I've been thinking lately.

A lot actually.

And no, not about retirement.

About Sam.

Hammond subtly gave me a hint the other day that I might be getting a promotion.

Which means one of two things. I get to choose from either flying a desk (shudder) or getting command of the Alpha site.

Now, that would be nice.

Of course, that would mean less time with her.

That would be bad.

So, here's my problem. Stay here and fly a desk, or take command of the Alpha site and get to see her maybe once a month.

Do you see the dilemma?

"Jack, have you heard a word I just said?"

"Sorry, Daniel. What?"

"Are you feeling okay? I mean, you seem to be off in your own little world today. More so than usual."

"I didn't sleep much last night."

I'll just let the comment slide. I'll get him back for it later.

"Paperwork catching up with you sir?"

Ah, the reason I didn't sleep much last night has arrived.

Wonder if she knows anything about my dreams...hopefully not though.

"Not quite."

She just smiles at the smirk currently gracing my features.

We sit there joking for a few minutes before Hammond comes in. As we start to rise, he waves us back down with his hand.

"As you were people."

"Uh, sir...where's Teal'c?"

"Chulak. He went to visit R'yac."

"What about our mission to P37...uh..."

"213? We opened a wormhole last night just to check the atmosphere again. The M.A.L.P. was under water."

"Ah."

"Seeing as it's been awhile again, I'm giving you all two weeks of downtime."

"Really? Thank you sir!" I hear Daniel exclaim.

Oh jeez...!

"Dismissed."

The three of us rise as he leaves, and immediately Danny starts babbling about possibly going to visit Giza.

"Don't you ever get tired of that place?"

Amazing, I wasn't the one who asked that question.

"Well, seeing as I'm an archaeologist who specializes in Egyptology...no."

"Well, what about you Carter? Got any big plans?"

Oh yes, I'm talking to you Major.

"Actually sir..."

"You're got plans?"

"Kind of."

"Bike?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Daniel's already left the room, so it's just the two of us.

"Oh, colonel, glad to see you're still here."

"Yes sir?"

"That matter we discussed, last week..."

"Sir?"

"It's going to become official when you come back."

"Thank you sir."

"Get the hell out of here...General."

"Yes sir." I answer with a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

Turning back to Sam, she's doing a pretty fair imitation of a deerfish...that is, a combination of a deer caught in the headlights, and a goldfish. Her eyes are wide in shock, and she can't seem to keep her mouth closed.

"Sure you don't wanna come fishing with me?"

"Sir?"

"Don't worry Carter, I've got two weeks to decide what I want to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Flying a desk or taking the Alpha Site."

"Tough choice." She says sarcastically. Damn, that woman knows me too well.

"Yeah, it is actually."

I think the seriousness in which I said that threw her off a bit.

"So, Carter, fishing? Yes or no?"

"Okay."

-=-=-=-=-

That was how it all started. We've been together ever since.

Tonight's our one-year anniversary.

Running through my mental checklist, I finish getting everything ready right as I hear her unlock the front door.

"Jack?"

"In the kitchen."

She comes in and throws her arms around my neck, kissing me with such passion that...well, I won't go there.

"Go get changed. Dinner'll be ready in a minute."

She does as I ask, and when she returns a few minutes late, I can't help but smile.

"You look beautiful Sam."

I wrap my arms around her waist and we stand there for a few minutes, our foreheads resting together.

"Let's eat." I state, breaking the quiet moment.

"Good. I'm starving!" her stomach growls at that moment, making both of us smile.

We finish relatively quickly, and we retire to the living room where we sit curled up on the couch for a few minutes.

"Sam?"

"Yes Jack?"

I sit up slightly and pull a box out of my pocket.

I silently hand it to her and read the questioning and curiosity in her eyes.

"Open it." I quietly prompt.

She does so, and gasps when she sees the ring inside.

"Jack?"

I life the ring with it's simple sapphire and diamond stones out of it's velvet box and take her hands in mine.

"Sam...you know I'm know I'm not very good at this, so please, just hear me out. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. And I want to express that love to you every day for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

She has tears in her eyes, but still manages to say 'yes' before I ship the ring on her finger.

"Yes! Yes!"

She falls into my arms, and kisses me again.

Too bad I only have tonight to enjoy this.

I ship back out to the Alpha Site in the morning.

-fin-

So, tell me, what did you think?


End file.
